Devil D Kasey
by 22-wishes-for-mah-mangos
Summary: Devil D. Kasey is just an ordinary pirate girl with the power of the Dragon-Dragon Fruit. Join her as she assembles a crew full of strong, funny, and beautiful girls, suffers from loss and pain, and becomes a crew to be reckoned with on the Grand Line. OC story, Strawhats will appear throughout the story. *MAKE SURE TO READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END*


Devil D. Kasey sat on the edge of her small fishing boat that she had 'borrowed' from the villagers at the last town after her previous vessel had been smashed to pieces by a giant sea king. This one was bigger than the last, which she was thankful for, and she also had an inner cabin to retire to at night. But the 18 year old was running out of food, and had no idea of where she was going. She stared out at the horizon, wondering when she would get to land.

"Why can't I just be blessed with the Know-Where-You're-Going-At-All- Times Fruit?" The dragon-girl sighed. Long ago Kasey had eaten a devil fruit by the name of 'The Dragon-Dragon Fruit' it tasted horrible, but she was thrilled when her evil stepmother had picked her up to take her back to the house to yell at her. Because what happened? Kasey sneezed out a breathe of fire! Her devious stepmonster had suffered from 2nd degree burns on her arm, and even though Kasey felt a bit bad to see someone in pain at her account, the girl's sadistic side relished in the small winces the woman would get when she tried to cook a hateful meal of spinach and goat, for the ivory haired 5 year old.

But as Kasey grew up, her stepmother died, and she was left with her grandfather. Unlike her stepmother, the dragon-girl loved her grandpa; he used to be a great pirate, and would go on extraordinary adventures with his crew. There was the time when they found an encoded treasure map, and their translator, a beautiful woman named Kassandra, had to read the ancient language to find the exact place where the keys to the chest were. The crew never found their treasure. But Kasey thought that there was a greater treasure. Her. Kassandra and her grandpa got married after the captain died and had her mother. Then her mother had her. But her mother died when Kasey was 3, and her father had remarried. But her father set off because he realized his mistake in marrying Kasey's stepmother, and hadn't come back. Kasey hated her father.

She hated him for leaving her.

She hated him for letting her mother die.

She hated him for remarrying.

But most of all, she hated him for running away, and not facing his fears. He couldn't tell that horrible woman to get out of his house, and stop being evil to his daughter. He couldn't even stay for Kasey's beloved grandmother's funeral.

The ivory-haired teenager's stomach growled, demanding food. Preferably chocolate. Kasey had learned years ago that she had a real sweet tooth, and when it demanded food, it demanded chocolate, taffy, lollipops, cake, and ice-cream.

Kasey couldn't take it anymore. She burst. Like a dragon in a cage. She unleashed a enormous breathe of fire, and the minuscule boat skidded across the water like a skipping stone. As Kasey recovered from her huge attack, a giant galleon came into view, the dragoness' face morphed into a mixture of fear, excitement, and 'Uh-oh'. "Crap." Quickly, Kasey thanked someone up there that there wasn't a skull and crossbones on her sail, because if there was, she would've been screwed. Kasey wasn't a weak girl at all. If she wanted to, she could've taken out her whole village, and the villages next to hers, AND the surrounding islands. But, a galleon as big at that was sure to have big opponents. Her adventure hadn't even began yet!

WAIT!

Nobody knew she was a pirate on that ship.

And if no one knew, she could just pass herself off as a shipwrecked girl trying to find her long lost brother named Ferdinand...

Besides, those stupid marines were sure to have an ample supply of delicious food on that ship.

Kasey grinned like a Cheshire Cat to herself. "Oh Devil, you really have outdone yourself this time."

* * *

A random marine sighed in frustration as he served another plate of food for the shipwrecked stranger. As marines they were obligated to help people in trouble, and their captain was a good man, so they help her aboard and tied her little 'ship' to theirs and even gave her new clothes. But now the teenager had eaten through a good chunk of their crews food supplies! They would have to go back to port in less than 3 days now! But the strange alabaster haired girl promptly gave a huge burp and fell asleep.

What a strange teen.

* * *

Alex's emerald eyes stared at the captain. He was asking her to do what? Stay on the island where they were heading and just make a life there. Absolutely preposterous. Alex had been traveling with this crew for a long time now and had grown attached to them even though her kind wasn't supposed to get attached.

"Still, even if I do leave this ship and travel from there, I don't have a job." Alex argued.

The captain shrugged, "I'm sure you'll find your way Alexis!"

"We both know that bullcrap, and wrong again idiot." Alex glared.

For a long time the captain had desperately tried to figure out Alex's full name. Alexis, Alexandra, Alison, and even Lexi. But Alex replied no to all of them with a mean little teasing smirk.

Alex strutted off, proud that he hadn't been able to figure out who she really was.

* * *

Kasey stretched her arms out, saying a little thanks to her guardian angel for a nice relaxing nap. The dragoness yawned from waking up tired, and started to wander off to find a bathroom when a pretty badass looking red head blocked her path.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you wouldn't happen to be on this ship without permission would you?" The firetruck red haired teen interrogated.

"I find it very insulting that you would think of me as an intruder on this wonderful ship! In fact I am a shipwrecked girl looking for her long lost brother named Ferdinand! You haven't come by him at any chance have you?" Kasey asked, lying to the best of her degree.

The red head didn't seem amused. "Nobody's named their child Ferdinand in 20 years because of Fredrick the Bold who had a child named Ferdinand. Ferdinand and Fredrick were both hung because of their lineage to Davy Jones. Nobody has named their child that because their afraid he'll end up like Ferdinand." She glared at Kasey, her emerald eyes demanding answers.

For a moment, Kasey wondered why none of the marines had asked these questions. She took a good look at her  
interrogator; she didn't look like a marine after all. Red Head was wearing a worn medium brown leather jacket with a dark blue tank top underneath accompanied by dark jeans and a pair of mid-calf black combat boots which Kasey thought might've been steel tied too... Her attire was very different from Kasey's, who was wearing a light purple sweater, and white shorts with her black sneakers.

"Ummmm..."

"Thought so, you're some wannabe pirate."

Carrot Top grabbed her arm and instinctively Kasey set her arm on fire to get Firetruck off of her. The redhead helped in pain and surprise and drew a handgun out of almost nothing, whirling around to point it directly at the 'Wannabe Pirate'. Kasey jumped up in the air and flipped towards the gun-bearer and landed on one foot and spun, bringing her leg up high and almost kicking the girl in the head. But the redhead had block Kasey's attack with her own leg and now the two were in symmetrical battle stance.

"So, I'd like to know the name of the person I'm fighting."

"Devil D. Kasey." How 'bout you?" Kasey asked with gritted teeth.

"You can call me Alex for now." 'Alex' responded, smirking.

The girls glared at each other, waiting for one to give the first attack.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON!?" Boomed an incredibly loud voice.

Alex's scarlet hair whipped around to notice a gruff looking man in a stupid looking dog hat. "This girl is an intruder! She's infiltrated our ship and eaten a bunch of our food!"

"Hey! That's not true, I was invited by dog man!"

"OH REALLY? Is that so?"

"Yes, yes it is. Now if you'll excuse me, it seems as if we have reached land!"

Everybody turned their heads to confirm if what the ivory haired teen had said was true, but what they saw was a good half hour until they reached the shore.

Kasey grinned at the fact that none but Alex had seen her devil fruit yet.

The dragon girl put her fist down on the ground, and began to change. She grew scales all over her body and grew to 5 times her usual size and crusted wings folded out. Her face turned into an elongated snout with now beady instead of cheerful black eyes. It was as if the ship itself gasped in amazement as the now western dragon lifted up off of the galleon and flew much quicker than the galleon towards the busy island and landed in the forest.

Alex gaped in astonishment, surprised by the fact that Kasey's devil fruit was a Zoan, and not a Paramecia, and a Zoan that rare. "Even rarer than a Logia fruit..." The Dragon-Dragon fruit was supposed to be a myth, because no one knew whether it was mythical or ancient.

Alex decided to not dwell on things and went to pack her few belongings and say farewell to the crew.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA! I'M BAA-AACK! What's up? Anyways, I haven't finished my first big story, 'Spartoi in Amestris' so if you haven't read it then read it… I figured that the voting would take a while, so I'll start the winning story after I finish S in A. Ok. 2nd thing of business, I have ideas for 2 different stories, but I don't want to write them at the same time… so go onto my profile and read the opening for my (possible) next story, 'Make Way For The Fairy Tail Pirates'. THEN, go back to my profile and vote which one you want me to write, then after I finish the story you guys pick, I'll write the rest of the story for the one that lost :) Now 3rd and most important, have any of you guys noticed that Zoan is part of Proto_zoan _and a protozoan is an animal-like protest… and Zoan type fruits turn into animals?**

**WELL… READREVIEWVOTE! Thanks for all of your guys' support on S in A and have a great Spring Break!**

**P.S. For those of you who know about my brother, his surgery is tomorrow! Which means the hole in his skull will be put back in ****J**** I'm so happy. He's been walking around for a month ½ now, and this surgery will be the next step in his recovery****. **


End file.
